


A lesson he enjoys

by Dracolovesharryfightme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #Praise Kink, #blowjob, #bottom Sirius, #mlm, #professor Remus, #top remus, #toyplay, #wolfstar - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracolovesharryfightme/pseuds/Dracolovesharryfightme
Summary: Remus is a professor. But will Sirius enjoy his lessons ? Damn right he will.





	A lesson he enjoys

21 year old Remus was more than excited when he got his acceptance letter for being a defense against the dark arts professor at Hogwarts. So he moved to the Hogwarts castle. Where he stayed. With the occasional visits from his fiance, Sirius. 

Two seconds. Literally two seconds after his class ended and all students were dismissed, a black dog ran towards Remus. " Hey pads. Longtime no see " Remus scratched between padfoot's ear then turned around to gather his papers. 

" Did you just turned around and ignored me ? " A pouty Sirius said after Remus turned back to face him. 

" Sirius I- why are you overreacting " Remus rolled his eyes. And pulled Sirius into a kiss. 

The small kiss turned into a full make out session. With tongues clashing and hands grabbing. Specifically, Remus' hands grabbing Sirius' clothed arse. 

" Damn how much I missed you professor" Sirius said barely breathing from their kiss. A deep groan left Remus' throat from the way his baby was talking. 

" You want me baby ? Tell me, do you ? " Remus spoke slowly, his hands that were once on Sirius' ares, began travelling across Sirius' clothed body. So slow. His fingers feels like burning feathers on Sirius delicate skin. 

" Yes, yes Remus- " slap! The sound of Remus' hand in contact with Sirius' pretty butt cheeks. 

" What was that ? Calling me by my name huh ? " Remus' started undoing Sirius' clothes. All of it. Starting with his button up shirt. Placing kisses in every inch of skin he expose.

" S-sorry sir. I need you. Please " Sirius breathed out. His head thrown to the back exposing more of his neck. Giving Remus the opportunity to mark the soft skin there. 

" That's my baby. Now on your knees. Hands behind you back. And let me fuck that beautiful mouth of yours" Remus smirked at his flustered fiance, who obeyed what he said gladly. Loving the way Remus treats him. 

" Please sir. Want you to fuck my mouth. I wanna feel you down my throat" Sirius said as Remus unbuttoned his trousers and his underwear, Lowering them just enough to expose his prick. Lining it with Sirius' pretty lips. And spelling a silk rope to tie Sirius' hands softly. The way he likes it 

Sirius being the tease he his. He licked the head of Remus' cock. Before taking it all in his mouth. Being used to it making his gag reflex barely noticeable. So a throaty moan left Remus when Sirius began blowing him instead of him fucking his mouth. 

Sirius twirled his tongue around Remus, experienced and talented. Taking all in his hot wet mouth. Driving his master crazy like he always do. Drool and spit dripping down his jaw. As he gasped a bit. Getting out of breath because of how big Remus felt in his mouth. 

" Yes baby, come on, Bob your pretty head for me. Go deeper sweetheart, you look absolutely stunning drooling and gasping around my cock like that, keep going, gorgeous. Master likes his view " Remus praised Sirius, his hands tangled in his black hair pushing his further if that's even possible. 

Sirius kept sucking and licking and twisting his tongue around Remus until he came in his mouth. Sirius swallowing every last bit of the warm fluid filling his throat. Then Remus' strong arms lefted Sirius up for a deep kiss after letting his tied wrists loss. His tongue roaming Sirius' mouth. Tasting himself on the boy's tongue. 

" You taste so good with me on your tongue. Don't you baby ? Don't you like master's cum down your throat?" Remus planted wet kisses across Sirius' skin. All the way to his back. And down to his soft arse. With his long thin fingers, Remus took Sirius' briefs off. Sliding them down to his legs. Exposing his perfectly rounded arse. 

" Oh my, looks like my baby is ready for me huh ? " Remus smirked at the black jewelled butt plug, inserted in Sirius' needy hole. So just for the sake of it. Remus twisted the plug. Creating some sort of friction for the horny boy in his hands. 

" Always ready for you sir " Sirius said. More of a moan than an actual sentence. With a mutter from Remus. The plug inserted in Sirius' began vibrating. On the speed Remus' set it. As he kissed on the small of Sirius' back. And down to his inner thighs. Making Sirius let out a cry of pleasure. His swelled cock already leaking with precum that Remus licked off. Making Sirius' knees go weak. Driving him closer to his orgasm. 

When Sirius almost came undone in Remus hands. Remus stopped the vibration. And stood up facing his boy.  
" Turn around, on the desk. I wanna fuck you now. Show you how good you are for me. And you're not cumming unless I say so. Alright ? " Remus said. Kissing Sirius once again before he did what he was asked. Eagerly waiting for Remus. 

Remus smirked. And he laid a small spank of Sirius' arse. Before taking out the plug slowly. Making Sirius whimpers loudly. Indicating his need to be filled again. Remus lined up his cock with Sirius' hole. Teasing him as slowly as possible. 

" Merlin. Fuck me professor. Please " Sirius moaned. Making Remus fill him up in one powerful thrust. Hitting his prostates rather quickly. Making Sirius' back arch. And making him scream Remus' name. Then quickly stumbled over his words as he apologized for calling him by his name without premission. Remus kissed his shoulders and neck as he moved slowly in him. 

" Call me whatever you want pads. Just let me hear you. Let me see you take my cock like you want it" Remus moves were getting quicker along with Sirius' moans. So the quicker Remus goes. The louder Sirius screams. 

" Fuck, fuck.. please don't stop. God you make me feel good. Oh Merlin yes please " Sirius repeated over and over again. When Remus' thrusts were getting faster and faster. Hitting his prostates multiple times. Making him scream. Just like Remus love it. 

Remus' hands grabbed Sirius' abandoned prick and pumped it a few times. Before whispering in Sirius' ear. " Cum for me baby. " Remus said. And bit the skin under Sirius' ear.

With a loud cry of pleasure. Sirius' cum filled Remus' fist. And Remus' cum filled Sirius' arse. Remus pulled out. And turned Sirius around to face him. He looked at his sliver eyes as he licked his hands clean. Both breathing heavily. Bodies glistening with sweat. 

" Thank you professor. I enjoyed your class " Sirius commented. Smirking. Then kissing Remus once again. Before both cleaned up, dressed and left the class room to have another session. In Remus' bedroom that time.


End file.
